


The Road of Development

by funkysquirrels



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is hannibals daughter, CEO, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Hannibal is a ceo, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Family, Porn, Smut, snarky hannibal, will is poor, will spends time in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkysquirrels/pseuds/funkysquirrels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is an uptight CEO of a large medicine company, Will is living on eight dollars an hour. Will meets Hannibal in a bar, runs away, and then meets him again in jail. Curious, Hannibal hires Will as a company advisor, but regrets it once Will starts commenting on how conceited he is. </p><p>Will Will survive being Hannibal's employee, or will he just end up on the menu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it begins

“Why is am I in a bar again?” Will asks himself as he orders another whiskey. “Oh yeah, it’s because I have no social life besides working at Target.” Once the ordered drink is put on the table, the tired man throws down another twenty before scanning the room. He’s not sure if he’s looking for a stable relationship, or a one night stand.

He sees a lone woman at one table with a book out. She looks friendly, oh wait. Nope. A man walks up and sits next to her. They start to chat and it looks like she knows him. Will returns his gaze to scan around the room, too old, too young, people who look over his league. There’s a man and a woman, at the other end of the counter. They look rich and pristine with their elegant clothes and fancy drinks. They are definitely light bulbs in a room of darkness, and therefore, not available to Will. Feeling defeated, he turns his attention back to his drink before a man in haggered clothes begins to talk to him.

“Hey, are you new here?” The stranger asks, his mouth is full of yellowing teeth. His beard looks scraggly, and his body emits a rank odor. Will doesn’t know didn’t notice it until now.

“No.” He says as his eyes scan the man before falling on his scraggly beard.

“Oh, well. Are you here alone?”

“Um…” Will’s stranger-danger sensors go off causing his body to stiffen up in fear.

“Well, you’re really pretty looking, boy. Hey, want’a go take a ride around town with me?” The stranger asks, his intentions not innocent.

“No.” Will sputters out. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, babe.”  
Will is about to fully clam up before a hand from behind finds its way on his shoulder. The well dressed man from before is looming over Will and looks at the stranger with a set of teeth bared into a smile. “I suggest you leave.” The man says.

“Why would I? I’m just talkin’ to my friend here.” The stranger says with a bit of hesitation towards the sudden presence of authority.

“Because I own this joint,” says the other. Check-mate. The creep soon leaves, leaving Will and the rich man alone; his hand is still the other’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Will mutters, his eyes looking at the man’s polished shoes, to his three piece parsley suit, and then to the perfectly tied red tie.

“No problem. Hannibal Lecter,” The man says, holding out a business card, “call me if there’s ever an issue like this again.”

Will takes it with another thank you, his eyes finding the other man’s dark ones which shimmer red in the bar’s low lights. Will’s mind falls, he’s inside Lecter’s head. It’s dark, cold. There’s blood everywhere. Lecter’s angry, he’s furious. He wants to rip and tear, and Will understands he has the perfect ability to do so. Finding himself getting up and breaking the insight to Lecter’s mind, Will leaves in a hurry and his heart beats frantically. Monster. Monster. His mind screams as he gets into his car. A true, pure, monster.

Back at the bar Hannibal is still looking out the door the man had used to flee. His associate and co-worker, Bedelia Du Maurier, walks over to him and queries on what had happened. Her blond hair curves around her face, and her blue dress shimmers as she walks.

“I believe I have two more things to add to the menu,” Hannibal replies with a grin. His mind goes through recipes that would suit the course. Rudeness is not allowed, especially not in buildings he owns.

Amused, Bedelia mirrors Hannibal’s smile and says, “Nothing with liver, please.” She looks forward to the monthly dinner at Hannibal’s apartment, and will be pleased to know she knows the animals sacrificed for the meal.

Pulling into the driveway of Beverly’s , Will’s cousin, apartment complex, Will notices Alana’s car parked on the side of the road. Alana was an old friend of Will, and they tried to have a thing, but it didn’t work out. Fast forward two years and Will gets Bev and her to meet. They start dating almost immediately and are still together.

Once Will gets inside the small apartment, he can hear the gasps and moans of the two woman in Bev’s room. Things go quiet once Will throws his things on the ground loudly. Within a few seconds, both women are in the main room with Will, fake smiles on their faces and their clothes mismatched. Bev has Alana’s jeans on and vice versa.

“Will, hi.” Says Alana, her face in a deep blush. She tucks a lock of her tangled hair behind her ear and tugs on the pants she’s wearing to make them more comfortable.

“I-We didn’t think you’d be back by now,” Bev admits looking sheepish. The pants she wears sag on her shorter frame as she walks into the kitchen attachment, “Uh, how was it?”

Will walks over to the couch in the middle of the room which faces the kitchen and a television to sit down, “Terrible. How are you two?”

“Fine,” they both say, and laugh when they notice they jinxed each other. A pang of jealousy hits Will in the gut, making him feel even more lonely. As much as he’s glad Bev and Alana have a wonderful relationship, it makes him bitter towards the lack of his own love life. Once their giggles settle down Bev asks, “Why did it go terrible?”

“I rudely ended a conversation with the owner to the building just after he saved me from a creep.” Will replies feeling regretful as remembers it. His hands rub against his eyes.

“Gee,” Bev replies as she looks inside cupboards for food, “sounds like you really fucked up.”

Alana speaks up as she sits on a stool in the kitchen, “You’re still looking for ‘the one’ hm? And to no avail yet?”

“Unfortunately.”

“You should find an old guy or gal, make sure they’re rich, and then ride on their wealth.” Bev says as she takes out a frozen pizza from the freezer. “Do you want some dinner, Will?”  

“At this time? No, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.”

“You two have your fun, ‘m going to bed.” Will says as he heads towards the bathroom to change.

Will finds his blankets and puts on a set of pyjamas before curling up on the couch where he’s been living for the past four months. When he finished college, he had trouble keeping a job. He was evicted from two of the apartments he lived in: one from keeping a pet when he wasn’t allowed to, and another for not being able to pay rent. It was a hard moment in Will’s life. It caused him to believe he’d never get anywhere with his life and he contemplated suicide multiple times. However, the thought of failing and a hospital bill was scarier, so he didn’t. Luckily, after losing is second apartment, his cousin from his dad’s side of the family, Bev, stepped up and let him stay with her. Alana was Will’s friend from college whom he showed Bev when Alana demanded to know where he was living. Therefore, he now lives in Bev’s apartment on her couch trying to help pay for rent when he can. His job, at Target of all places, gives him monthly checks that help pay, but it can’t pay for independent living. Thanks America.

 

Bev and Alana quickly make themselves their eleven o’clock dinner before going back into Bev’s room and taking off their pants. They finish their meal quickly and are soon again on top of each other.

“Bev, hun,” Alana mummers into her girlfriend’s neck.

“Mm...What?” Says Bev as she becomes aroused from Alana’s breath against her sensitive skin. “Your breath tickles.”

Alana continues talking against Bev’s skin, “I think you need to consider having Will find a place of his own soon. He’s been working a steady job at Target and should have enough to invest in one by now.”

“Uh, what?” The smaller woman says to Alana, pulling back from her warm kisses. “Alana, you know I can’t do that. The man was on the streets and about to go into prostitution.”

“Yeah I know that, but now I think he should pick himself up and stop living on a couch.” Persists the caucasian woman.

“I’ll… I’ll think about it. I just don’t think now’s the time to do it.”

Alana shrugs, “Okay...but make sure to have Will text you before he enters the apartment now, please?”

Bev smiles and gives Alana a chaste kiss, “I’ll do it for you,” she says in the other woman’s lips before offering her body to the older lady. Alana takes this as a compromise and leans down to kiss her, the older woman’s hair falling around the younger encasing her. Her lips mouth against Bev’s and her tongue slides into the other’s mouth. Bev can taste the pizza on Alana, and Alana on Bev.

Bev’s hands find purchase on Alana’s hips and start moving up and down her sides. Moaning, Alana shifts her weight on one arm and moves her hand down the other’s stomach towards her vulva. With nimble fingers, she rubs Bev’s clit once her hand is in the other’s underwear.

Bev hums in encouragement shifting her weight so that Alana touches rougher and harder. Soon Bev’s stomach feels twisted from the overstimulation and her mind is full of white fuzz. With a smirk, Alana then moves down to the other’s crotch, pulls her underwear down, and presses her lips against the cunt of Bev’s. Alana’s brown eyes meet Bev’s and Bev can see the full blown pupil of her girlfriend. Within a few moments, the bittersweet liquid of come coats Alana’s mouth and Bev shakes from the orgasm. Alana comforts the other as she recovers and then guides Bev’s hand down to her own crotch. Bev feels around, her dark brown eyes dazed and her mouth open a bit before she finds Alana’s clit. The older woman closes her eyes as she massages Bev’s temple as Bev massages her cunt. She orgasms quickly. Both of them feel satisfied for once, and soon crawl into each other’s arms to sleep.

In the main room, Will tosses and turns on the couch remembering the brown eyes of Hannibal. In his mind, they turn from brown to a dark red to bright red. There was something else in the man’s mind that unnerves Will, besides the evil he saw in the man’s mindset, and he cannot figure it out.  

 


	2. On the streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will suffers shit from Alana and Hannibal comforts in a Hannibal way.

Stepping out of Bedelia’s Lincoln Hybrid, Hannibal thanks her for seeing him home and then heads into the large building. Hannibal lives on the top floor with his daughter Abigail. He enjoys his home, even though Abigail doesn’t, because of the cleaning service that comes in every month to steam wash his carpets and scrub down all surface areas. While Hannibal does clean, his activities do get messy in the recreational room, and it’s only the high end bleach that can really clean everything properly.

Hannibal is the chief executive officer of the company GetWell. They create and sell medicine to pharmacies, clinics, hospitals and so on. The company began with Hannibal’s Uncle Robertus, and Uncle Robertus passed it on to Hannibal to improve it. Improve it Hannibal did. He changed worked schedules, cost, and employment payment until it was one of the best companies to be hired by. By only increasing a few of the most popular products by twenty cents, he was able to increase the minimum wage in the company. He also made the work hours from forty eight to thirty five by promising faster citizenship to any immigrant who is hired with help from his aunt. She worked with Homeland Security, and could push files closer or farther from the person authorizing the people. Thus, with more workers, less time, and more payment, the company boomed making it the biggest in its field.

Abigail was Abigail Hobbs before Hannibal took her in. Now, as Abigail Mischa Lecter, she lives with him with anything she could ever want. After adopting her from the orphanage she was placed in, Abigail asked for many things she would have never had in her old family, but stopped after learning objects don’t bring true happiness. Hannibal can tell his daughter is fighting depression and secretly adds pills in her homemade daily vitamins to help her cope. While he never had wanted a child, he finds the young girl’s company comforting.

Abigail's father, Garret Jacob Hobbs, was an abusive man. He hit her mother, which soon lead to a brain injury killing her, and occasionally cut Abigail with his hunting knives. Abigail explained to Hannibal one night, after waking up screaming, that he’d act loving and caring for weeks, but then suddenly hold her down and beat her or cut her. She soon learned to not trust her father at all. When her mom died during their last fight, she called the police at once. When they came, her dad had already taken his own life by slitting the skin on his arms. She saw it happen, and it still haunted her. Hannibal believes it will haunt her forever.

At the time the Hobb’s family was being aired on the media, Hannibal’s company was falling short and he needed a boost. Adopting a troubled child is the perfect way to do that. Abigail wasn’t stupid, and knew what he was doing. She played along and they went through the process. The company had the highest profit and the best reviews during that month.

“Hey, Dad.” Abigail greets as she watches television with a bag of vegetable chips. Every time she buys those things Hannibal internally dies.  He wants her to eat like him, cautious of everything put into the human body, but she wanted chips so he had to comply since it’s part of their deal.

“Hello, Abigail. How are you feeling today?” Hannibal hangs his coat up on the coatrack before getting himself a glass of wine.

“Fine. Do you want to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer with me?”

“No, thank you. What’s really wrong?” He sits next to the teenager on the couch, muting the television to grab his daughter’s attention. When Abigail says the word ‘fine’ it usually means something is not fine.

“I had an attack at school today. People looked at me.” She groans, just wanting to be left alone.

“What happened afterwards?”

“They took me to the school therapist.”

“What did you do about the kids, Abigail.” Hannibal pushes.

“After school I found them and beat them up,” she admits with no guilt present in her wandering eyes. Hannibal can see his daughter’s knuckles are indeed torn up and bloody.

“Do I have to worry about a call from school or an upset parent?”

“No, I only inflicted pain where it wasn’t noticeable. They promised they wouldn’t admit it to anyone. I even blackmailed them.”

“I think that’s going a bit far, but alright. This is on you.” Hannibal takes a sip of wine, the burst of bittersweet grapes on his lips.

“Yes, Dad.” Abigail eats another chip causing Hannibal to physically feel bile in his throat.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me, don’t stay up past midnight.” Her dad says as he gets up and exits the room.

“Alright. Oh and Dad, what’s up with you today?” She asks, almost forgetting her manners.

Hannibal turns around with a dangerous smile, “I had an interesting time at the bar with Bedelia. Oh, and we’re hosting another dinner party next week. Find a nice dress for it, please. Thank you for remembering your manners.” Abigail smiles tightly; of course another fucking party. Why couldn’t she have a normal life. Well, no, this life was much better than the one before. She should be thankful she’s only upset at her dad’s parties.

_____

Coming home a few days after the bar incident couldn’t be worse for Will. When he opens the door to the apartment, he sees Alana sitting on a kitchen stool in her work dress. She has a glass of juice on the counter half full and looks very upset and nervous.

“Uh, Alana, hi..?” Will looks at her confused feeling. Alana has a house she shares with an old friend and it’s much more comfortable there than here.

“Will.” She puts her hands on her lap as she turns to face him. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Will says carefully. His mind jumps to cancer, pregnancy, death and then illness. “What is it?”

“I believe you need to move out. Get on with your life and move out of here. I know paying your college tuition was tough and finding a job even tougher, but you’re an adult and need to stop relying on Bev so much.” Although Alana is clearly nervous, her voice is strong and forceful. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and tilts her head to the right as she looks at Will.

Shocked Will steps forward. “You’re kicking me out? Out of Bev’s home. Does Bev know you’re doing this?”

“Yes,” Alana falters, “Well, no. She doesn’t. But we both agreed on it.”

“Alana, you can’t kick me out without Bev’s permission, and I’m not leaving just because you’re experiencing issues with your parents.” Retorts Will, “Wait, no Alana, I’m sorry about the last part.”

“My parents? Will. My parents have nothing to do with this. Stop reading into things that aren’t there.” Alana crosses her arms, pain and hurt on her face.

Will didn’t mean to fall into Alana’s mind, but he just did. It was known that Alana has issues with her religious family. While Bev’s Taoist parents were fine with Bev’s sexuality, Alana’s weren’t. She was kicked out of the house at a young age of fifteen and found herself living with her grandmother until she died. Her parents reluctantly allowed her back in. Alana then faced constant nagging, bullying, and hate from her parents and siblings about her bisexuality. She soon left for college and didn’t look back until her mother found that she had breast cancer. Now she is faced with the responsibility of getting her mother proper care since her other siblings are still in school, and her father is only on government pay.

“Yes, I’m sorry Alana, but truly, you are just angry at your parents and their lack of understanding for your relationship with Bev!” Will’s face turns red from the anger he and Alana are feeling.

“Just. Get. Out.”

Feeling like things will start to get thrown, Will just nods. He won’t jeopardize Bev and Alana’s relationship over something small like this. “Give me a few minutes. When Bev gets home, she’ll be pissed.” Walking out, Alana shakes her head and goes into Bev’s room to decompress.  

Now, Will sits on the curb of a sidewalk in front of a McDonalds with his phone out on craig’s list. It’s been two hours since Alana’s breakdown and Bev still hasn’t contacted him. Feeling hopeless, Will lays his head against his drawn up knees and falls into a restless sleep.

“Hello,” the man says as he walks into the jail, his three piece suit impeccable as ever.

“Dr. Lecter, our favorite guest!” The jail warden exclaims in surprise. While Hannibal didn’t own the police or any part of criminal law enforcement, he did buy and loan the building to the town to make a jail. His stomach can’t take that many meals after all.

“Who’s on your roster today, Mister…?”

“It’s Maxwell, Jeff Maxwell.” The warden Maxwell holds out an elegant hand, “Today we have two Smiths, a Graham, and a Schwartz. Surprisingly, there weren’t that many people out last night doing anything bad.”

“That’s great, can I see them?”

“Of course, Dr. Lecter, right this way.” The black man leads Hannibal to the adjoining room where the criminals are put. As Hannibal walks down the aisle, he notices everything is in top shape. All the cells are clean, don’t smell, and the windows are translucent almost. At the end of the hallway, he looks to his right and sees a huddled figure on the cot. His hair of messy brown curls lifts and the man’s eyes widen in recognition.   

With a shift in posture and a gleaming smile, Hannibal says, “Why, what do we have here?” Before taking his own set of keys and opening the jail cell. Will doesn’t move from his cot in fear.

Monster, monster, monster, whispers his self conscience.

“Well boy, come out of the cell.” The warden says to Will from behind Hannibal’s back.

With hesitance, Will climbs off the cot and makes his way over to the gate. When Hannibal steps back, Will vacates the cell.

After a small sigh, worried the man will become troublesome again, Hannibal says to Maxwell, “Get his things and take it out to my car, I’ll be in charge of this one.”

The warden nods in understanding and goes off to get Will’s belongings that were found on the street with him. The man who is homeless looks at Hannibal with distaste.

“Why?”

“Because I find you interesting.” Hannibal’s eyes gleam red.

“Well, I don’t.”

“But you will.”


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal brings Will home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter things are going to get cut shorter than I expected! Hopefully it'll make things more interesting.

The door to Hannibal’s penthouse opens and Hannibal has to push Will to enter. Will involuntarily does enter, looking around at the massive space that Hannibal calls home. He sees a young girl at the kitchen counter eating what looks like a pile of pancakes. He suddenly feels very self-conscious of the wealth around him due to the fact in the car ride over, Lecter exclaimed Will smells like used laundry. While he was insulting Will, he also kept bragging about how he has been helping the town with its crime rates and how wonderful the city has been since he has helped. All of Lecter’s remarks had just passed through one ear and out the next for Will didn’t give a damn.

“Abigail, say hello to Mr. Graham. He was in jail today.” Hannibal says to his daughter as he puts Will’s things, only a bag of clothes and a phone charger, on the ground next to the door.

“Hi.” The young girl looks at Will, her head tilts in curiosity towards the man.

“It’s...Will.” He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Hello.”  

“Well, Will, would you like some breakfast with us? I’ll answer any of your questions if you answer mine? Quid pro quo?” Hannibal tells Will as he presses a chaste kiss to Abigail’s forehead.

“Um...sure?” He feels like he doesn’t have a choice, especially now that he’s in the monster’s den.

“Pancakes, Will?” Hannibal begins to shrug off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves.

“That’s fine,” Will replies as he ogles at the muscles that line Hannibal’s arms, still confused.

The older man goes into a pantry swiftly and comes back out with the correct baking materials. The pantry door closes loudly, the door must be heavier than it looks. He quickly whips up a patch of perfect batter with skill like a dancer’s, turns on a gas stove, puts on a pan, and waits for it to heat up.

“Why did you run away from me the night at the bar?” Inquires Hannibal as he puts the first pancake on the hot metal, the hiss of water evaporating is loud compared to Will’s silence.

“Because I don’t do well in social situations like that.” He’s smarter than to tell Hannibal he saw a devil inside of him. “Now, Lecter, who are you?”

With an amused grin, Hannibal flips the pancake over, “Hannibal, please. I am the CEO of the company GetWell. I used to be a surgeon until I was handed the company. I am the landlord of four buildings in this city that aren’t my company’s buildings. This,” he says as he looks at Abigail, “Is my daughter Abigail whom I have adopted a few years back.” As Will takes the information in, Hannibal flips the pancake once again before dropping it on a glass plate.

“So, Will, why were you in jail today?”

Will watches Hannibal pour the rest of the batter in the skillet and feels his face heat up with embarrassment. “My cousin’s girlfriend kicked me out since I’m a freelancer in their place and she’s upset that her parents don’t accept her lifestyle.”

“I see. Now, Will, how are you sure that she is upset at her parents? Isn’t that just an inference you’ve made?”

“No...It’s not an inference but more like...I felt what she felt. She felt upset and angry that her parents are upset at her, and she’s fearful of what they’ll do to her relationship with my cousin. I felt that as we were talking.”

Hannibal finishes the second pancake, throws it on a plate and hands it to Will. “That’s quite some insight you have. May I assume you have an empathic disorder?”

“I guess,” Will shrugs, “People assume I’m autistic, so I always thought it was just that.”

“Now Will, I have an offer for you. Do you wish to hear it?” Hannibal smirks.

“I feel like I don’t have much of a choice, Hannibal.” Abigail sniffle a laugh at Will’s remark.

Ignoring both of the two and again contemplating serving the man on a menu instead of helping, Hannibal says, “I wish to hire you Will, as an advisor for my company. I believe your insight can be very helpful in my line of work. Your pay will be enough to live independently and I will provide the necessities to work with me.”

Stunned, Will finds himself loss in words. On one hand, it’s the best offer he’s ever had, on the other hand, the man’s a monster. “I-I’m not sure I’m a consistent worker, Hannibal. I’ve had jobs fire me in the middle of working due to my lack of eye contact.”

“I’ve noticed. You will only need to help me read the people I go to meetings with. If that involves eye contact, then it will. You do not, however, need to talk to anyone but me.”

Abigail watches Will in fascination. His adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows, he reeks of sweat, and his eyes dart around the room like he’s trying to find a way to escape.  She has never seen a man so afraid while talking with her dad.

With Alana and Bev in mind, Will accepts. “I...Yes. Yes that sounds like a good offer.” His eyes close trying to fight off the vertigo that overcomes him. Was this a deal with the devil? He can’t tell.

“Good. Now, please eat.” Hannibal says with a smile full of teeth as he gives the man utensils. Will’s appetite is long gone, but to please the beast he eats. The pancakes are light and fluffy, but hit his stomach like stone. He can barely taste it as he finishes the plate.

“Thank you.”

“Of, course. Now Will, tomorrow I’d like to see you here by eight in the morning. I will have a suit ready for you, and I will need to do something about your appearances. Will you be here?” Hannibal takes away the plate to put in the dishwasher.

“I’ll be here.” Will’s guts are a swarm of birds pecking at the lining until they spill on the floor.

Will is dropped off at Bev’s home with his things, his pre-paycheck in his pocket. A whooping four thousand three hundred bucks. When Bev opens the door, she rushes out and hugs him.   
“I was so worried you became a prostitute and got raped and killed last night! I almost killed Alana for what she did to you.” Bev wails as they go inside.

“No, Bev, nothing like that happened,” Will says as fills her in on what happened.

“So...the man you ran from a few nights ago hired you to be his advisor? And you already have money even though you haven’t started yet? Sounds fucking shady, Will.” Bev says after Will’s story. They now sit at her kitchen counter, Bev’s hand is constantly tapping against the counter. Will drinks a glass of water, and Bev a cup of tea.

“It’s all I have at the moment. If it doesn’t work out, I’ll leave.” He runs a hand through his hair, “Bev, it seems very legitimate. I went to his place, it’s a goddamn penthouse!”

The younger woman’s face lights up, “Will, we can google him.” She shakes the man by the shoulders. Within a heartbeat she has her iPad out and is typing in “Hannibal Lecter.” Everything he told Will was correct. Scrolling through reviews on the company, most of the people seem pleased with the occasional, “omg i waited five hours for my meds and they never came, i hate this company.”

“I guess it is real.” Bev exclaims after they’re done browsing reviews.

“Yes. Now, please call Alana and work things out with her.” Will pleads feeling guilty that Alana and Bev are fighting because of his poor ass.

“I will, I will. I think we need some time away from each other though. It’s good in a relationship to have time off.” Bev stares at her ipad like it’s suddenly very interesting.

“Tell her I’m alright at least. I’m going to go over to Target and work my last shift, see you later.” Will gets up and finishes his water with a large gulp.

“Yeah, okay. Have a fun last day.” Her eyes sad yet a smile is on her face.

 

Bev drives over to the Hampton's hotel where Alana works. She stakes her girlfriend down and finds her in the break room.

“Bev,” Alana stands up straighter, her eyes focused on the woman in front of her and glad that no one else is in the break room with her.

“Alana, we need to talk. Will’s back home.”

“That’s great. Is he...upset?” Alana chews on her lower lip, anxious of what will transpire in the room.

“No, but I am.” Bev’s anger seeping out through her clenched teeth. “Again, you had no right to do something like that. I thought we talked through it.”

“We did, but I just,” she bites off a piece of flesh and her lip starts bleeding, “I thought it’d be better.”

“Well I guess it is now. Will has a new job. The fucking guy who found him gave him a job that gives eighty-six hundred a month.” A smile escapes her anger, but she pushes it back down. “I know it ended well, but what about the next time you break a promise?”

“I didn’t promise anything,” Alana says defensively.

“No, but we agreed on doing it later in the future.” Persists the younger woman.

“Bev, I know what I did was wrong. What are you really trying to say?”

She shifts her gaze past Alana’s shoulder, “I think we need to take time away from each other. It’s not that I don’t not love you, I’m just overwhelmed...And so are you.”

Alana presses her lips together, a lump the size of a boat clogged in her throat, “Alright.”

“I’ll-I’ll call you when I’m ready, if you’re okay with that.” Bev says as she looks at the ground, the guilt of causing her girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, pain hurts. Alana nodes her head and looks away, not trusting her body to stay strong.

With a heavy heart, Bev finally leaves when she notices Alana won’t reply, and drives over to the near by park. Getting out of the car, she sobs into her hands, feeling like a piece of shit and hoping it will all be worth it.

It’s seventy fifty-six and Will’s standing at the door of Lecter’s penthouse. His shirt was ironed the day before, and his pants rubbed down with a sticky-roller. His hands curl and uncurl from nerves. If he hadn’t had a wet dream about Hannibal literally eating his dick the night before, then today may be easier on him, but alas, it isn’t. He woke up in a hot sweat, his boxers tented and his mind in a haze. Hannibal was on top of him and biting him teasingly, and as he was slowly making his way down to his pants, his bites turned painful. When he finally had Will’s dick in hand, he opened his mouth and bit it right off. That’s when Will woke with a start. It isn’t a pleasant dream to remember, but it did take a lengthy cold shower to end the erection.

The door opens and Hannibal’s perfect smile and attire greets the nervous man. He walks into the place, and is handed a suit in plastic.

“Please go try this on to make sure it fits.” Hannibal says as he shows Will to his bedroom for privacy.

Locked in the man’s bedroom, Will flushes and soon changes into the new suit. The cloth feels marvelous against his skin, and the cut makes him look older and more authoritative. A swing of guilt hits his stomach as he thinks of the price the suit costs. Fortunately, there is no price tag.

“You look good.” Comments Hannibal when Will exits the room in his suit, his bare feet padding against the wood floor.

Hannibal hands him a pair of shoes and socks. “Thanks.” Will says as he takes the shoes and puts them on. They’re black leather dress shoes. While comfortable to wear, it just makes him feel more terrible for the price.

“Good, everything fits, yes?” Will nods. “Now we have to do something about your hair and look.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s unruly and frankly, you look like a homeless man.”

“That’s not very nice to homeless people, Hannibal,” Will retorts.

Hannibal gets out a chair for Will and has him change into an undershirt. He lifts a plastic garment over the man’s chest and ties it tightly around the other’s neck. Will’s pulse increases at the pressure. Strangulation isn’t a bad way to die, he thinks to himself.

“Now, I need your full compliance. Turn your head to the left and look up, good.” Hannibal directs. He adds slight pressure with his fingers to guide Will’s head to angle a certain way. His hands purposely slide over the other’s ears making him shiver. When he gets out his scissors, he makes sure to glide the metal against the sensitive skin of the neck.

Will jumps and fidgets, his body reacting to the intrusive actions from Hannibal. He wants to say stop sometimes, but the attention makes him melt. He has always done his own hair for himself, the cost of a barber just too expensive.

Once Hannibal is done making Will’s hair shorter, he takes out an electric razor to clean up the edges. The vibrations cause the nerves in Will’s legs to jump, but he doesn’t for fear his ear will be gone the moment he does.

“Done.” Hannibal clicks the razor off, letting it drag a moment longer on the man’s skin before cleaning it up and putting it away. “Now, let me take a look at your ‘beard.’”

“Is there something wrong with it, too?”

“Yes I’m afraid it’s hideous.” Hannibal steps into Will’s frontal view with a mirror.

“Wow. I’m impressed,” Will states truthfully. The handiwork makes his face seem more angular. The hair encomapses his baby-face to make him look less childish and more serious.  While he’d never thought of doing it himself, he’s pleased that Hannibal did.

“I’m glad.” Hannibal replies as he gets out a straight blade and shaving cream. Feeling

trapped between a dangerous weapon and dangerous man again, Will braces himself for the cold kiss of metal.

Hannibal applies the cream to Will’s stiff face with ease and gentleness no one could have expected to be in him. The younger man finds himself relaxing into the touch, leaning towards the brown-eyed man’s hands. Hannibal then takes the blade and starts cutting the hair follicles on his face. With a few dabs of more cream and a few more scrapes, Will’s beard is tailored much more fashionable. Again, looking into the mirror, Will has to compliment the pedantic man.

Finding himself yearning for more soft touches from Hannibal, Will blushes and looks at his hands as Hannibal vacuums up the mess before telling Will to get into his suit again. They’re ready to meet the Crawfords.


	4. First day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done quickly. Not revised or edited ;p

Bella and Jack Crawford are well known for their high end drug manufacturing company Bella’s. Bella is the CEO and Jack the manager of the building. Their company has been around since 1980’s and is still the most popular and widely used drug manufacturer. Bella sits in her office waiting for the CEO of GetWell and his assistant. She’s heard from the press, The Tattler to be exact, that the new assistant is a socially deranged sociopath. Well, that is after he said he’d be happy to murder the poor journalist.

Hannibal leads the way into the large industrial building, into a main lobby, the machines loud even from here, into an elevator, and to the third floor. Will is wearing his nice suit and shoes both ironed and shined. His new haircut causes him to feel a breeze on his neck and ears, constantly reminding him of Hannibal’s teasing during the process. He fidgets with his arm cuff until Hannibal gives him an annoyed look right before the elevator doors open.

“Dr. Lecter, Mr. Graham, hello.” Bella says from her desk. The room is neat and organized. In the middle there is a coffee table with two couch-chairs facing each other and a vase of tulips in the center. Bella’s desk is behind and she sits there with a loose smile, a pencil in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

“Hello Mrs. Crawford, nice day, isn’t it?” Hannibal walks up to the bookcase to the right wall, looking at the nick-nacks stacked on the shelves. Following, Will sees a picture of a bulky man he assumes in Jack and Bella in a tropical place. Bella has thick sunglasses on and is laughing at Jack who wears bright pink glittery ones. He also has a smile on his face.

Will closes his eyes and doesn’t pay attention to Hannibal or Bella as they converse, he can feel Bella’s eyes shift to him once, but she soon pays no mind. He falls and is in Bella’s mind. She’s worried for Jack and the company. There is tremendous stress on her right now as the predator named Hannibal prowles this office. Jack is ill. He won’t tell her, but he is. It makes her become sleepless at night, and it’s been causing the company to lose some revenue. She’s upset Jack won’t tell her the truth. The burden must be hard on him.

Will’s eyes flutter open, and he peers over Hannibal’s shoulder to Bella. Her eyes snap to his, and she knows he did something wrong. Her lips bend down slightly, and her posture becomes more stiff.

“One moment, Mrs. Crawford, I need to have a talk with my assistant for a moment.”

“Go ahead,” she stands up and faces the large window behind her, probably thinking about her husband a floor down.

Outside Hannibal takes Will into the public bathroom by his shoulder. He closes the door before Will notices the bathroom is tight, small, and only for one person. A flush of heat creeps up his neck and into his cheeks. This isn’t an ideal situation for a boss and co-worker to be in.

“Alright, tell me what you saw,” Hannibal orders, his face inches from Will while both hands are on his shoulders. The intimate contact causes Will to slip on his words.

“She-she’s worried about her husband. She has so much stress on herself it can’t just be from the company. Her husband’s sick, and won’t tell her with what, but she knows.” He struggles out from Hannibal’s grasp and runs his hands through his clean cut hair.

“Marvelous, Will. You’re remarkable for being so poor.” Hannibal mutters as he revises his plan to manipulate Bella into his wants to wishes.

“Hannibal, just because someone is...poor...Doesn’t mean they’re stupid,” Will’s narrowed eyes find Hannibal’s cold ones.

“Yes, of course.” The other says as he opens the door, his rudeness hits Will in the gut.

“Hannibal,” Will grabs the other’s shoulder. Hannibal turns quickly and has Will against the wall adjacent to the door. The blush deepens as the other’s body encages the younger man’s which reacts inappropriately.

“Will, you remarkable boy.” The older mutters into Will’s mouth. Before he can process it, Hannibal’s lips meet his in a kiss. His heart beats loudly enough that Hannibal can feel it against his own chest as he presses his body closer to Will’s.

In a partial groan, Will melts under the other’s touch while his blood is still pumping adrenaline to tell him move, run, flee. You’re trapped by a monster, flee! But he doesn’t pay attention because it feels so damn good.

Hannibal releases Will and moves his body so it’s not encaging Will’s making it over as quickly as it began. The stormy-eyed man barely processes what has happened before he’s dragged back into game-mode.

Back in the office of Bella, Hannibal holds her under with a hammer to the head. She complies to having thirty-five percent of her products to be shipped to GetWell to be processed. He lives with a full stomach, Will following like a dog on a leash, his tail tucked between his legs in guilt.

Will continues the onslaught of going into other people’s minds and finding loopholes for Hannibal to control them through for another week before Hannibal begins to offer dinner.

“As your boss, I believe it’d be polite to have you over for dinner, Will.” Hannibal says one day after a conference with the Committee of Health in Baltimore.

“You don’t have to do that, Hannibal, really.” Will persists until Hannibal makes him come over. The night he tells Bev, she reassures him it’ll go fine.

The next day, a day off, Bev helps him find a set of nice clothes and cologne. He finds himself adorned in a navy blue button up shirt and a pair of tight black trousers  that “fit his ass really well,” as Bev had put it.

In the afternoon, Alana arrives at Bev’s apartment with a set of her clothes and an apology gift that is a sleek blue tie with gold stripes for Will. She hands it to him with a sad smile. Bev catches her shoulder as she leaves asking for her to stay a bit longer. With a look of relief, Alana replies with a yes. At six, Will leaves the two alone to enjoy their stir-fry and red wine hoping they will get back together.

Hannibal opens the door to his apartment when Will arrives with a devilish smile. He takes Will’s coat from him and hangs it on the coat hanger. Abigail sits at the right of the head of the table, and another chair is at the left. Hannibal definitely sits at the top. There are silver platters ornamented on the dark wood table. The smells of spice and hot meat fill the penthouse causing Will’s stomach to growl with anticipation.

“For our meal, we will have pig marinated in wine on top of a romaine and kale salad.” Declares Hannibal as he sets up his daughter’s and Will’s plates with the feast. He watches their reaction to the food before taking a bite of his own. Will finds a moan of pleasure escape his lips as he takes his first bite. The wine creates a sharp taste making the sweet and succulent taste of meat stronger. Abigail’s eyes close and she swallows slowly, savoring every last drop of the food knowing her dad approves.

When the two finish their plates, Hannibal smiles pleasantly and clears the area against Will’s protests to help.

“Let him clean, he enjoys it,” Abigail tells Will as she looks at her iphone, the screen flashing bright colors on her white skin.

“It doesn’t feel right,” Will bites his pinkie finger nail, nervous of how his mannerism were during the meal.

“Now, for our dessert, I have berries in tarts with homemade whip cream. Enjoy.” The host sets down the plates in front of Will and Abigail who hums in pleasure of the sweet treat. The etherealness of the whip cream causes a rumble of pleasure to emit from Will’s chest. The two finish it quickly. Afterwards, Hannibal and Will share the rest of the wine as Abigail goes to bed. He finds himself a bit disappointed when he leaves for nothing interesting happened, especially since their shared kiss hasn’t been spoken about in over a week.

“Be safe on your drive home, Will.” The other says before closing the door. If Will wasn’t as sharp, he wouldn’t have caught the affection that crept into Hannibal’s tone. Yet he is sharp and did catch it, but chooses to ignore it.

At Bev’s home Alana and her do make up. Bev finds herself enwrapped in the other’s limbs, their breathing synced together. After Bev said she wasn’t angry anymore, but still didn’t fully forgive Alana, yet wanted to get back together, Alana had tears escape her eyes. They found consolation within each other and ended up hugging each other through the emotional drain. When Will walked into the apartment, he found Alana’s purse still on their counter, glad they finally got back together.

 


	5. They fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much meat, but the overall plot is put down. I'm glad I 'finished' this work since I loved the outline, but alas things get stale quickly.

“We got them with this Will.” Hannibal whispers into the shell of the other man's ear. His breath tickles Will causing his body to heat up in the closet Hannibal has locked them into to ‘chat.’

They are meeting with Chilton, a small yet powerful business man who has monopoly on one of the most influential medical universities in the state. Will fell into his distasteful mindset and found out Chilton had been bribing people to make his time in higher positions easier. A monstrous smile takes up Hannibal’s face as he goes back into Chilton’s office. Within minutes, Will and Hannibal are leaving with a contract of having his goods used in the medical university.

“You know, Hannibal, you should donate to charities more often,” Will says to the man in the car, his mind still remembering the time in the closet.

“That sounds mundane, Will, but I’ll try.” Hannibal's hands steering the wheel, and his mind driving elsewhere. The curly haired man finds himself looking at the dark shifting eyes of his boss for a bit too long since they soon shift to find Will’s. “Were you looking at me?”

“No.” Will turns his head to look at the window. His knows mind has shifted from professionalism towards his boss to a crush in the past few months to his distress. Hannibal smirks, his eyes shining with mirth.

The next day at work, Will is bombarded with texts from Hannibal. Apparently Hannibal had donated a ton of money to many charities, and media caught word and sniffed out trouble.

“Why? Why would you do it to such an extreme?” Will questions over the phone.

Hannibal’s perturbed sigh reaches Will’s end.

“You said donate to charity, and I did what you advised, Will.”

“But this is extreme, too extreme. Have you never donated before?”

“No. I believed to send my donations widely for the first time would be prefered.”

“Whenever did someone ever do that, Hannibal, when?” Will pulls at his hair. He figurs being with Hannibal in person would fix the issue faster so he gets his coat on and heads out Bev’s apartment door.

“I never payed attention. Is that a car? Will are you coming over?”

“Yes. Now stay put and don’t donate to anyone else. I’ll talk with the media and fix everything with Abigail.”

Abigail and Will find themselves in Hannibal’s penthouse on their own computers. Abigail talks to important media twitters and facebooks, explaining that she was the one who suggested to donate widely. She thought helping out the animals, the poor, the hungry, and the dying, all at the same time, would be ideal. Will told her that her immaturity, that she truly doesn’t have, would protect her and her dad from his fuck up. Will posts on Hannibal’s social media sites backlash against the negativity the media set up. The backlash is well received and soon propagated along the lines to the bigger sites. Around the afternoon, everything is cleared up.

“Will, Abigail, thank you. I am never going to donate again,” Hannibal says as he prepares them a raw fish dinner. Will and Abigail are at the couch watching media coverage of Hannibal’s donations on the television.

“You’re welcome, dad.” Abigail says happy that media has focused on her again.

“Yes, now our approval rates are back to a four.” Will runs his hands through his hair which grows out unruly once again.

After dinner, Hannibal escorts Abigail into her room before kissing Will deeply against the counter. In shock, Will gasps against the man’s sudden advancement, but his pent up emotions soon leak out and his arms are wrapped around the other’s back. Their kisses become slacken and messy. Hannibal leads Will into his bedroom, Will following Hanniba’s heels eagerly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this chapter first, so it might be better than everything else.

Bells filled the air with musical chimes and white and red rose petals were swept up into the wind. Hannibal and Will are inside the large gazebo in the rose park where they prepare to become bound together forever, at least in society’s sense. Hannibal’s suit is a brilliant white with light blue lining. His hair is combed back to show his face with a bit of makeup to his daughter’s persistence to make him look more juvenile. He doesn’t know why the almost-to-be lawyer-daughter wanted him to look younger, but he wasn’t against a bit of rouge. Despite that, at the thought of putting on lipstick made him end the deal. So now, in the gazebo with his fiancee almost husband, his cheeks are a slight pink tone more than the rest of his face.

Will is wearing a white tux with red lining that Bev and Alana helped him buy. He thought it’d be romantic for them to have the colors of each other’s eyes on their suits, but he never explained that to Hannibal. A white rose finds its way stuffed into his breast pocket, the thorns lightly pricking his chest. It makes him feel grounded. His messy hair is slightly tamed by Bev’s persistence to get a haircut the day before. His shoes are the ones Hannibal gave to him the first day he worked for him. Looking back on the first day he entered his apartment, he could never imagine that it’d lead to this.

Abigail peeks her head into the covered gazebo. “Hey dads,” she says with a smirk, “We’re on in ten. Are you ready?”

“As ready as one can be for a wedding,” Will replies with a sense of anxiety churling in his stomach. He already went over 101 Ways a Wedding Can Go Wrong and he’s pretty sure he could at least do forty of those things.

“We’ll be ready,” Hannibal tells his daughter before looking at Will, “Will, nothing bad will happen to you that won’t happen to me. If you spill wine on your jacket, I will too. If you forget your lines, I’ll say them for you. And if you forget to kiss me, I’ll kiss you.” Will’s soon to be husband reassures.

With a weak smile Will thanks him, yet doesn’t feel reassured at all. With a deep breath, he tidies up his suit for the last time, and faces Hannibal giving him a quick kiss.

The bells soon stop and the curtains covering the interior of the gazebo lift up. The sight of how many people came to their public wedding is astounding. Will’s breath is caught in his throat. He looks at the first row and sees co-workers and friends. Farther back, there are CEO’s from different companies in clean cut suits, and even farther back than that are citizens whom have been helped by Hannibal’s company. There are so many people, and Will feels like he might just fuck up in front of them.

Hannibal’s hand finds Will’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “Are you ready, my dear?” Will can only nod in reply.

Although they didn’t care for tradition, for the image of Hannibal’s namesake, they went with a traditional wedding with a pastor. Once Hannibal and Will step onto the gazebos’   steps where Bev, Robert, and Alana are, the pastor walks through the other end and begins the ceremony.

“Hello, before we begin I want to thank all of you who have come. It means the world to me that Dr. Lecter asked me to help him in his ceremony, and I hope to bring the happiness he’s given my family, back.” The pastor says, his smile is as genuine it can get,

“We are all gathered here, on this joyous and happy occasion, to see these two men join by holy matrimony…” Will zones out a bit, the blood in his body running too quickly, he feels like he might faint. Hannibal notices this and takes Will’s hands in his own. A few tears slip through his eyes, fake of course. Will knows that, but it’s something to focus on.

“Groom, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Hannibal says loud yet emotional, “I do.”

“And Groom, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

“I’d be an idiot not to.” Will mutters before saying a definite yes loudly. A few people in the front audience hear this and laugh.

“Then, to my greatest honor, you may now kiss the groom.”

Will braces himself and leans into kiss Hannibal, but finds his legs aren’t on the ground anymore. He’s being tilted back and his mouth is met with the thin lips of his now-husband. His heart bursts with pure emotion causing tears to leak out of his eyes. On his left finger a gold band slides on. When he’s finally upright, he hugs Hannibal and kisses him back. There is screaming from the background, but he’s deaf to all of it. All that matters is Hannibal and the rings on their fingers.


End file.
